<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rake, Pile, Leap by beautyberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577070">Rake, Pile, Leap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyberry/pseuds/beautyberry'>beautyberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cupboard Sex, Detention, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, If you're here for the smut please scroll down, My First Smut, My hormones wrote this, Please don't judge me, Pumpkin Spice Fic Fest 2020, Smut, detention shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyberry/pseuds/beautyberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione gets herself into detention with Malfoy, she had no idea they would end up in a leaf-throwing fight — among other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pumpkin Spice Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rake, Pile, Leap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PSpiceFicFest">PSpiceFicFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first story! I'm so excited what you think, please let me know!<br/>My prompt was Raking leaves - Chai tea</p><p>The hugest of all thank yous to anchoredto717 for fixing all my mistakes! I bet you silently laughed at my formulations (or even aloud?!) And for setting this whole fest up with me!<br/>Another thank you to QuinTalon for helping me with the prompt set-up, without you I'd have thrown my phone out the window and given up and to SpuffyCarrie for sharing this Fest on Tumblr. And of course to anyone who participated, this wouldn't have been as much fun without you! Okay, I'm done with the speech, let's get smutty.<br/> <br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I cannot believe it!" Ginny slammed down Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet so hard she almost spilled her bowl of Cheeri-owls.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione jumped at the sudden thud. She had been immersed in her new book about healing spells. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Seamus managed to inquire while shovelling indefinite amounts of bacon and toast in his mouth. They sat together at the Gryffindor breakfast table. </p><p> </p><p>"They still haven't released her from custody! It’s been two days. As if she has anything to do with the disappearance of Griffiths. She's innocent." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione had no idea what Ginny was ranting about. Presumably, it was about some quidditch game. She always skipped the sports part because she really didn't care, but now she decided to have a look at what Ginny meant and snatched her Prophet copy back from the redhead's hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Harpies not as holy as they seem </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All information about the éclat at Harpies vs Puddlemere match. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It seems that infamous Harpies beater Gwenog Jones is suspected to be involved in the disappearance of her former teammate Wilda Griffiths. Griffiths disappeared mid-game on Thursday evening, after receiving death-threats by Jones pre-game. This led to several security restrictions, among others the confiscation of wands at the gates (see next page for more information). Jones is currently held in custody at the DMLE and will face further questioning. It is common knowledge Jones couldn't pardon her former chaser's transfer to league rival Puddlemere United. Griffiths hasn't reappeared as of the printing of this story, but she might be happy to know that Puddlemere still won the heated duel with 270 to 210. This dedicated reporter will let you know if any news should come up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had just finished reading when she heard a taunting voice behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Weaslette, is your beloved Gwenog Jones out of custody yet?"</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and found none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind her, a scornful smile on his lips. His gaze flickered to her for a second. She turned back around to see Ginny glaring at him, her fingers in a tight grip around her wand. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, Malfoy. Do you want me to bat-bogey hex you, like in fifth year?"</p><p> </p><p>"See, my father was in the Puddlemere-lounge. He's associating with their president. He reported that Jones made an overall poor performance. Griffiths was the Harpies' best player and she transferred to the <em> better </em> team." </p><p> </p><p>Ginny mumbled an incantation and made a quick swish with her wand. It was so quick, nobody could hinder her. Her hex met Malfoy straight in the face.</p><p>Seamus acknowledged the redhead’s heated action with an appreciative smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy’s hands shot to his nose and he harrumphed. “OW!” One bogey-bat already made its way out of his nose, fluttering up to the ceiling and out of view. "You fucking bi—"</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mister Malfoy </em>, think twice before you finish that sentence." McGonagall’s sharp voice interrupted him. She had probably seen the row from the teachers’ table and made her way over to prevent something worse.</p><p> </p><p>"—scuit," he muttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, please see Mister Filch tomorrow in front of his office for detention."</p><p> </p><p>"But Headmistress, I didn't do anything to Weasle—Miss Weasley. I don't understand why <em> I </em> should be serving detention. <em> She </em> hexed <em> me </em>," the blond git tried to talk himself out of detention.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mister Malfoy. </em>" McGonagall's voice revealed she clearly tried to stay calm. "I'm not Professor Snape and I won't overlook such behaviour. Miss Weasley won't hex anyone because they were minding their own business. Whatever you said to her, I'm sure she had her reasons. Have I made myself clear?" She gave all of them a stern look above her glasses. Malfoy swallowed but nodded, defeated. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt the need to aid her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Professor McGonagall, Ginny simply defended herself. Malfoy was taunting her. I'm sure she won't hex anyone again," she tried to persuade the headmistress.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger, it is very noble of you to defend your friend.” She gave Ginny a warm smile. “I think I can refrain from detention for Miss Weasley." Ginny smiled at her best friend, mouthing her thanks. "But as you are objecting to a teacher, the headmistress no less, you will serve detention with Mister Malfoy." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Malfoy grinned triumphantly like the Cheshire cat. Why had she gotten herself into this? She opened her mouth to object, but the headmistress cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>"Please report to Mister Filch's office tomorrow at three in the afternoon.” </p><p> </p><p>She was hot. The last time she and Malfoy had been left alone they almost kissed. They were on patrol after curfew and had bantered about Crookshanks. Malfoy had said her cat resembled Ron by being an orange flea-magnet. She had pointed out the half-kneazle’s personality was closer to Malfoy’s, with being pretty smug and full of himself, rather than Ron. He then pulled her in an alcove and pinned her between himself and the wall saying she <em> 'knew him oh, so well' </em> to which she had retorted <em> ‘well enough’ </em>. That was when he started to bend down, their lips almost touching and Peeves interrupted them when he came rattling down the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“But, Professor!" Malfoy’s voice brought her thoughts back to the Great Hall. "It’s quidditch training tomorrow! I cannot miss that!” He complained as another bat crawled out of his nose. Hermione hid her chuckling with a cough to not worsen the situation for herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Malfoy, you should have thought about that sooner. Tomorrow. Three o’clock. Both of you!” With that, she left them at their table. </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy huffed and hurried to Nott and Zabini, who had observed everything from the Slytherin table and now waited for him by the entrance to the Great Hall. </p><p> </p><p>Ginny placed a hand on Hermione’s wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for defending me, ‘Mione. I’m so sorry she punished you for it. I’ll go after her and explain. I’ll serve detention with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No Ginny, it’s fine, really.” She waved her off. “It’s just some stupid detention, what could possibly happen, anyway?” </p><p>
  <em> Oh, she definitely hoped for something to happen.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since the beginning of the school year, they had this flirtatious banter that always ended up in sexual tension just waiting to be explored. Malfoy had apologized to her, Harry and Ron directly after his trial and they were now on friendly terms. After an Ancient Runes assignment in the first week she had learned that he was a really good study partner. If he let his guard down, he was witty and sarcastic. He was probably the only one intellectually on par with her in their year and she could discuss things with him neither Harry nor Ron had ever cared about. And additionally he had this well-toned body that did <em> things </em> to her imagination.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday afternoon, she made her way down to Filch’s office. </p><p>As she arrived, she saw Malfoy coming upstairs from the Slytherin dungeons. He wore grey trousers and a dark-green jumper, presumably cashmere. He looked like he would meet his mother for tea. She looked down at her caramel-brown jumper and skinny jeans which both were a little worn down over the last year. She was certainly better dressed for detention, whatever task Filch came up with. Malfoy came to stand beside her, his eyes lingering on her figure. She couldn’t stop herself from teasing him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re dressed like you’re meeting your mother for a fancy chai tea in a posh café, not detention.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I meet my mother for charity in a café?” Malfoy asked confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Chai tea </em>. Not charity.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind. It’s a muggle tea trend. A blend of black tea and spices.”</p><p> </p><p>The clatter of keys from the other side of the door saved her from any further explanation. Filch came out of his office, grumpy as always. He hobbled to the closet next to his office and got out two rakes. </p><p> </p><p>“You will rake the leaves down at the oak grove. Professor Sprout needs the leaves to cover up the fanged geraniums for winter.” </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy snorted at the easy task. It was possibly done in half an hour, at most. </p><p> </p><p>“No magic.” Filch’s voice was bubbling over with joy. He handed them the rakes, a very gloating, Malfoy-esque smile on his face.   </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy shot the caretaker a glare but didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>They went out of the entrance hall and started to make their way down to the oaks. </p><p>Seeing the amount of leaves scattered everywhere, she wondered how the trees still had enough foliage to show off their colours. </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy groaned, but not at the leaves, as she at first assumed. He was looking up to the path. She turned around to follow his gaze. Zabini and Nott were making their way down from the castle. They had their brooms shouldered nonchalantly and wore their quidditch outfits. They stopped short, overlooking her and Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like your plan worked out. Have fun, Casanova!” Nott teased and shot Malfoy a wink. Zabini chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you already late for practice? I can manage skipping one. You, on the other hand..” he teased back. </p><p> </p><p>Nott scoffed and nudged Zabini in the side, signalling him to continue down to the quidditch pitch.</p><p> </p><p>They both watched until his best friends were out of view. </p><p> </p><p>“What plan?” she inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Nott is just a fuckwit trying to rile you up against me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Malfoy! </em>” She drew her wand, ready to hex him like Ginny had yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy held up his hands, the rake falling to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, calm down. I knew the redhead would hex me if I provoked her and it would get the two of us in detention. Knowing your Gryffindor nature, you would defend her and McGonagall would include you in it for objecting her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you also knew she would exclude Ginny because of my objection and you could be alone with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that was a nice bonus,” he smirked. “I would have found a way to get Ginny out, afterwards.” He bent down to pick up his rake.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re impossible!” </p><p> </p><p>Before he knew what was happening, she had thrown her rake down and tossed a handful of leaves onto him. He started tossing them back and soon they found themselves in a leaf-throwing fight. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this deeply. The task was mainly forgotten, the leaves scattered around even more than before. She was about to drop a rather large pile onto him from behind when he turned around and reached for her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, Granger." </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Are your perfect hair and over-expensive jumper getting dirty otherwise? Oh wait—they already are," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it!" he growled. "Don't do anything you might regret later." </p><p> </p><p>She reached down and grabbed more leaves, throwing them over him. Some got stuck in his hair. He shook his head to get them out of the blonde strands and lunged to catch her. She tried to duck away, but her left foot got caught in a root and she stumbled, grabbing his arm for balance. Malfoy couldn’t stabilise her—the lunge had him imbalanced and they tumbled down into the leaves together. He landed half on top of her, one leg entangled in hers and his upper body on her chest. Hermione huffed and moved her ankle to see if it was broken. So far, it seemed fine. Her arms were splayed out, the leaves caught in her hair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"See? <em> I told you so </em>.” He raised his eyebrows in a know-it-all-manner. He pulled away to look at her. “Are you okay?" His voice was soft as if he really was concerned about her well-being. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, startled from their fall. He stared at her face and didn't notice her grabbing some more leaves in her hands. She slowly raised her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy, if you think you won, I have to prove you wrong because I can still do this—" She tossed the leaves in his face with both her hands, cocking her head to the side to avoid them herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Granger!" he bellowed. He grabbed both her wrists and held them down at the side of her waist. She tried to wriggle them free but his grip was tight. He leaned forward, his lips close to her ear, brushing against her skin. "Now you're at my mercy," he whispered playfully. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed heavily, her heart beating so hard, she was sure he noticed it. </p><p>His gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips, their faces only inches apart. She took the chance and closed the gap between them. Malfoy responded immediately. Her lips opened and her upper body betrayed her, arching into him. Malfoy captured her tongue with his. He released her wrists, grasping her neck with one hand and her waist with the other, pulling her closer into him. They both were savouring the moment. </p><p> </p><p>She managed to flip them over in one fluid movement. He grunted but let her straddle him, their tongues not breaking apart. She grabbed his wrists, holding them to the ground. She broke the kiss and now it was her turn to lean to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>"Who's at who's mercy now, Malfoy?" She teased him back.</p><p> </p><p>He panted, coming back down from their snog, "Minx."</p><p> </p><p>She shifted and noticed the bulge in his trousers, meeting her own desire between her thighs. They both moaned. Malfoy looked like he was undressing her with his eyes, wetting his lower lip with his tongue. She ground into him. Having these effects on Malfoy gave her an enormous increase in self-confidence. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't do anything <em> you </em> might regret, Malfoy," she released his wrists and placed her hands on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't regret doing <em> you </em>, Granger." He wiggled his eyebrows in a proposing manner. His hands rested on her upper thighs, rubbing slow circles with his thumb through the fabric of her jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, by all means, go ahead.” She bowed down to snog him again. His cock twitched beneath her which resulted in another moan from her part.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you been doing all this time?” Filch’s bitter voice came from the path to the castle. They quickly disrupted their snogging and pulled apart. “It’s been almost one and a half hours since you left my office and the leaves are still everywhere!” Mrs Norris had decided to follow after the caretaker and sat down in front of him, judging them with a glaring stare.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione got up from Malfoy’s lap and tried to comb the leaves out of her mane. Malfoy stood up as well and muttered something that sounded like <em> ‘You wouldn’t want to know’ </em>. She had to chuckle, and when she looked back to him, he tried to unobtrusively adjust his trousers. At least Filch didn’t seem to notice what they had really been up to. </p><p> </p><p>“Now clean that up and I'll let the headmistress know you didn’t follow orders,” he grunted. </p><p>He was really enjoying himself bossing them around. Filch left in his usual one-sided walk but the bloody cat stayed as if they couldn’t be trusted. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Filch was out of sight, Malfoy took out his wand and started to pile up the leaves. </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, he said without magic!”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, he said that the first time. Right now he told us to clean up in no <em> specific </em> way.”</p><p> </p><p>Slytherins and their way of bending rules. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think they will find out?” She looked at Mrs Norris who was eyeballing what Malfoy was doing. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a squib and that’s a cat. How would they find out?” He shrugged and continued. </p><p> </p><p>She hmphed but helped Malfoy with the spell. A quarter of an hour later, they had organized the leaves in three piles ready to collect for Professor Sprout. They made their way back to the castle for dinner with the nosy cat following after them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday after dinner had her hurrying down to the dungeons. McGonagall had sent them a note stating they should see Professor Slughorn in the potions classroom as a new detention for not complying with the first one. She was still in her uniform as she didn't have any time to change after classes and dinner. Malfoy was already waiting for her, his arms crossed in front of him and leaning on the wall, inspecting the nails of his right hand. His mood visibly enhanced when he spotted her. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Slughorn came down the hall, his cheery voice echoing on the walls. </p><p>"There, there. I need you to organize the storage cupboard after today's first-year lessons. They aren’t as disciplined as you were, I’m afraid.” </p><p> </p><p>He accompanied them into the classroom and unlocked the door to the storage room. “Call me whenever you're ready. I'll be in my office." </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy held the door open for her and released a loud groan when he followed her into the room. It was in an utter mess, resembling the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom after Lockhart had released the cornish pixies in second year. Jars were misplaced, left open or tipped over. The remnants of the ingredients spread on the counter and even the floor. Cauldrons had been tossed into the shelf, neither sorted after size nor element. Some had even left-overs of potions in them.  </p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath as she inspected the chaos. "Merlin, were we like this when we started in potions?" </p><p> </p><p>"As we had Snape—" </p><p> </p><p>"—No" they answered in unison and shared a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's get it done. I'll start with the cauldrons and you clean up the jars in the right shelves?" She already had her wand out and started to vanish the potion left-overs from the cauldrons. "Don't they teach them how to clean a cauldron any more?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't they teach them to clean <em> anything </em> any more?" Malfoy asked back. He was at the other shelf, occasionally sniffing the ingredients in the jars or giving them a disgusted look. He had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and she glimpsed at his toned muscles. He reached up to place one jar on the topmost rack which gave her enough time to eye up his arse. Sunday came back into her mind. What his throbbing cock had done to her pussy was unspeakable. She couldn’t think straight since then. She couldn't wait for them to be done with cleaning-up, so she could finally get rid of the ache between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying the view, Granger?" Malfoy had noticed her staring and smirked. </p><p> </p><p>She huffed, not wanting to feed his ego and turned around to the counter, where a few leaves of Virginia creeper lay. She reached out to store them away. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t touch that,” Malfoy drawled from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She jerked her hand away. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s poison ivy and unless you want blisters on your hand and spending tomorrow in the hospital wing, you should levitate them.” He was close, his hand on the small of her back. She leaned into his touch. “On second thoughts, touch them and I can visit you in the hospital after curfew,” he raised a suggesting eyebrow. </p><p>“It’s not poison ivy, it’s harmless Virginia creeper. Weren’t you paying attention in Herbology?” </p><p> </p><p>“Granger, I’m telling you it’s poison ivy." He pointed out the tips of the leaves. She could smell his perfume, aromatic and woody. "Virginia creeper has five leaflets, not three and it has more serrations along the edges. Weren’t <em> you </em> paying attention?” </p><p> </p><p>She childishly crossed her arms in front of her chest and wrinkled her nose. “If you say so.” She levitated the leaves into a jar designed to keep them fresh. Malfoy watched her, clearly enjoying being right. "Shut it. Now let's organize the ingredients alphabetically and we're done."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you even going for an '<em> Outstanding </em> ' in detention? I thought we could finally continue what we were <em> doing </em> on Sunday." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you outstanding!" </p><p> </p><p>"<em> By all means </em>,” he seized her words from two days ago. “Please do!" He cocked an eyebrow. "Because I already did."</p><p> </p><p>She stepped into him and before she could do anything more, Malfoy had pulled her into his arms and slammed his lips against hers. This kiss was demanding and full of want, like Malfoy himself. Her hands started tangling in his hair. He nudged his thigh between hers, signalling her to open them. She willingly obliged, her hips snapping against his of their own accord. He moaned, grasping one of her thighs and placing it around his waist. She slung the other around him as well. He now had her tightly pinned between himself and the wall. This was exactly what she was fantasizing about earlier. He started to kiss down her neck and mumbled a wandless locking spell on the door. She turned to look at him. At her silent question, he answered, "I'm not getting cockblocked again." </p><p>Their mouths were immediately hot onto each other again. Her hands raked over his chest, searching for the buttons of his oxford. He undid his tie and tossed it on the ground. His fingers brushed under her skirt, finding their way up to her arse. Oh, how she enjoyed it. He squeezed her buttocks, searching for the hem of her knickers. As a matter of prudence, she had put on a thong that morning, so he wouldn’t find any hem in <em> that </em>area. He pulled away slightly, his lips still brushing hers as he spoke. "Aren't you wearing any knickers?" </p><p> </p><p>She had finally managed to open his oxford and started to explore every muscle of his chest. "Why don't you find out?" She mumbled against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Sweet Salazar, you'll be the death of me."</p><p>His hands eventually found the hem of her lacy nothing. He brushed his fingers over the fabric, silently asking permission. She ground her hips against him as an answer. The throbbing ache between her thighs was unbearable. His twitching cock pressing against her cunt made her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>She unbuttoned her own oxford and slipped it off, revealing her dusky-rose lacy brassiere. He kissed her neck, working his way down to the swell of her breasts. His fingers wandered to her back, searching for the clasp of her bra. “Where in Merlin’s-” </p><p> </p><p>“Front.” She couldn't even form a proper sentence any more. She undid the clasp herself and let it pool on the floor. She couldn't stand waiting to be touched. Malfoy took her in, panting heavily. “Morgana’s tits.” His fingers roamed around her nipples, teasing her with his touch. She bucked up, silently pleading to be touched directly. </p><p>Malfoy grabbed her ass firmly and stepped back from the shelf with her in his arms, guiding them to the wooden potions-counter. She pushed her thighs tighter around him and wrapped her arms around his neck to not slip off. </p><p> </p><p>"Am I too heavy?" She muttered against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I could carry you pressed against my hard-on for days, Granger." He didn't sound out of breath. He set her down on the counter. She shifted forward to the edge, pulling him closer with her thighs. He chuckled at her obvious need. One of his hands gently found its way up her spine, the other pinched her nipple. She threw her head back in pleasure and moaned. “No, I have my hands free to explore your glorious body,” he clearly enjoyed the way she was squirming under his touch. </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy captured one nipple with his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around it. She twisted her fingers into his hair, guiding him to her other bud and moaning under his movements. He sure was skilled with his tongue, and these were only her tits. His fingers were everywhere at once. The delicate side of her breasts, her spine, her cunt. </p><p>She moved her hands to open his belt buckle, but he tutted and pulled away. “Uh-uh, let me see your perfect pussy, first.” She could see his cock twitch in pleasant anticipation through the fabric which aroused her even more. He pulled down the scrap of fabric she was wearing and carelessly threw it on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, I’d like to wear it again later on,” she chastised him.</p><p>But he didn’t care, his lips already on the way down to explore her folds. He pushed her down on her back, signalling her to lay back. “You will manage without it.” He tucked her skirt up so he had a better view. “Perfect, as I said.” </p><p>Before she could retort anything, his tongue flicked through her folds and around her bud. She had already been dripping wet before he decided to go down on her, but this took it to a whole other level. She opened her thighs a little more, if even possible, to give him full access. His tongue circled her clit in a painfully slow way. His hands held her hips in place, but she wriggled to indicate she needed more. He drew back to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Quite eager, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, <em> please </em>.” She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed him deep inside her so bad.</p><p> </p><p>Malfoy finally complied and removed his trousers. The tip of his cock peeked out of his pants and he gave himself a few strokes through his underwear. She uprighted herself and dragged them down. She couldn’t wait any longer, the ache was too much. </p><p>His prick sprung free and she admired the sight. Malfoy bit his lip, his hands roaming over her folds again. She captured his lips and layed down again, pulling him with her. The tip of his cock nudged against her clit and she adjusted herself for a better angle. She was so wet he slid in easily. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so tight,” Malfoy moaned, “just as I imagined.” </p><p> </p><p>She arched into him, enjoying the blissful sensation to have him within her. </p><p>He pulled out and thrust back into her, both moaning ecstatically. If she had known Draco Malfoy’s cock would make her feel so good she would have invited him into her head-dorm directly after their alcove-encounter. She held him in place deep inside her, her ankles tightly crossed behind his back so he couldn’t move any more. She circled her pelvis, her clit brushing against his pubis. </p><p> </p><p>“Minx,” he panted into her hair. </p><p> </p><p>She chuckled. “I’m only giving you a taste of your own medicine.”</p><p> </p><p>He completely stilled, placing his hands beside her on the wooden counter. “Then go ahead, I'll stop moving and watch.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Malfoy! </em>” He was toying with her need. He knew she needed his thrusts. She dug her heels into him and wriggled her hips. He cocked an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I <em> am </em> allowed to partake again?” He slid out slightly just to drive into her again. She only managed a hum. She was so close. </p><p> </p><p>Malfoy repeated his action, this time sliding out all the way only to slam his prick hard into her. His hands cupped her bouncing tits and she couldn’t withstand it any more. She cried out, her orgasm crashing down in waves through her whole body. He followed shortly after, thrusting into her one last time, grunting his release. </p><p> </p><p>They both panted for breath, their lips locking in a delicate post-orgasm kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments, relishing the other’s closeness. He eventually pulled back and she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Slughorn’s surely coming to look after us, soon. We’re taking longer than usual for a cabinet-cleaning.” He put his clothes back on and assisted her with hers. </p><p> </p><p>Her legs were still shaking. She had only just buttoned her oxford, when Slughorn's voice rumbled through the adjacent classroom. </p><p> </p><p>“What is taking you so long? Shouldn’t my two best students be finished already?” The door handle rattled and Malfoy remembered to put down his locking spell. </p><p>Their professor stepped into the room, a confused expression on his face. "Why did you lock the door?" He looked at her expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione still wasn't able to think straight. She stuttered like a first-year when Malfoy chimed in. "We didn't want to be disturbed while organizing the jars alphabetically. Also, you're almost out of lacewing flies and fluxweed." </p><p> </p><p>Slughorn looked around the room, impressed with the display. </p><p> </p><p>"That sure is an outstanding outcome." Hermione raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, only to make sure he had caught their professor's verbal expression. "Perhaps you should serve detention together more often."</p><p> </p><p>She snorted a laugh and Malfoy smirked before he replied, "I think so, too, Professor."</p><p> </p><p>They walked down the hallway to the stairs together. She was already on the first step, when Malfoy took her arm to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>"Granger, wait." She turned around to find him scratching his neck with his other hand. "Do you want to have dinner with me in Hogsmeade? On Saturday?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not until Saturday?" she asked cheekily. His mouth curved into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I like your way of thinking. Tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Meet me in front of my dorm at seven? Or we skip dinner and get directly to dessert," she winked at him. </p><p> </p><p>He clutched his heart and inhaled deeply, pretending to have a heart attack. "You really will be the death of me, witch." </p><p> </p><p>She smacked him on his chest. </p><p>"Stop it," she chuckled. "See you tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"Good night," he cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss, then turned around to the dungeons. Hermione looked after him, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of tomorrow. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>